Main Page
Top :See also: 'Portal: About the Cannabis Wiki.'' 2012 Global Marijuana March on May 5 Return to top. Click the images below to enlarge them, and for more info. See also: Category: Global Marijuana March. Featured crowd photos. Short URL: www.cannabis.wikia.com/photos Polls. Cannabis is more popular than most politicians Return to top. Gary Johnson rips Newt Gingrich about marijuana death penalty idea Return to top. Gary Johnson rips Newt Gingrich about Marijuana Death Penalty Idea. Youtube link. Gatewood Galbraith on Newt Gingrich Return to top. See: Template:Gatewood Galbraith on Newt Gingrich. Newt Gingrich calls medical marijuana a joke Return to top. Newt Gingrich's 1995 death penalty bill for importing 2 ounces of cannabis Return to top. See Newt Gingrich. In contrast, see: Lowest enforcement priority for cannabis offenses. on August 12, 2011 at the Iowa State Fair in Des Moines, Iowa, ahead of the Ames Straw Poll.]] , now known as Global Marijuana March and Worldwide Marijuana March, was the Fifth Avenue Pot Parade expanded worldwide by Dana Beal and Cures-Not-Wars. '''May 2, 1998 was "Phase 1" with no other known cities (yet) except New York City. See image info and larger version.]] Mitt Romney on medical marijuana Return to top. "I'm not in favor of medical marijuana being legal". Mitt Romney responds to a man in a wheelchair with muscular dystrophy. Romney refuses to answer the man when asked if he would arrest the man and his doctors. Youtube link. See here for closed-caption version. Don't forget to hit the CC button to activate them if you don't have them enabled by default (or click the button for interactive transcripts - it's to the right of the flag button). Senate votes 60 to 38 for indefinite military detention of Americans Return to top. See: Template:Senate votes for indefinite military detention of Americans. Occupy Vancouver Return to top. Pot & Politics. Chris Bennett at Occupy Vancouver! Youtube link. The Harperization of the Drug War in Canada. Stephen Harper's slavish imitation of the U.S. drug war. Occupy a Hemp Field Return to top. It's better than occupying one of Newt Gingrich's jail cells. See: Drug war charts. See Uprising by Muse. From the album [http://lyrics.wikia.com/Muse:The_Resistance_(2009) The Resistance]. Youtube link. The video can't be embedded. Lyrics. .]] See also: File:France 2011 GMM 9.jpg. It is a 2011 GMM poster for France. Image is derived from ''Liberty Leading the People''. Marijuana is safer than alcohol Return to top. *Category:Marijuana is safer than alcohol. Right-click images below for image info and larger sizes. File:SAFER.jpg File:God made weed.jpg File:Marijuana is safer than aspirin.jpg File:Why are we driving people to drink.png File:Marijuana is safer than alcohol.jpg File:Alcohol versus cannabis.jpg |} .]] .]] *Facebook: Marijuana is Safer. Book by Steve Fox, Paul Armentano, and Mason Tvert. *See quotes from the 1999 Institute of Medicine report on marijuana and medicine. For more info see the links in the image description here. 2005. Denver legalizes cannabis Return to top. See: *Denver, Colorado, USA#Denver legalizes cannabis Featured group: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER) Return to top. *'saferchoice.org' *'Denver, Colorado, USA.' *'Facebook: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER)' *Facebook: Causes on Facebook. SAFER *saferdenver.saferchoice.org *twitter.com/SAFERchoice *myspace.com/saferchoice *think.mtv.com/profile/SAFER *youtube.com/user/SaferChoice *gallery.marihemp.com/denver2005nov1 *Safer Alternative for Enjoyable Recreation - Wikipedia. Baked? Music videos, internet radio, and more Return to top. A rolling palette of video enjoyment and weirdness. Videos go onto user pages after being here. See Category:Music videos for links to pages of videos. |} Internet radio Return to top. For some internet radio click this link: gmmtucuman.com.ar (a Global Marijuana March site for San Miguel de Tucuman, Argentina) - The music starts in a few seconds. If not, then reload the page, or use the links below. The music is in various languages. You may not understand the language of the song, but the music is oftentimes interesting. Direct links to one of the audio streams gmmtucuman.com.ar has embedded on their home page: *Profile: http://www.radionomy.com/ante-ojo-ajeno *Bitly: http://bit.ly/eKqA76 *Stream: http://listen.radionomy.com/ante-ojo-ajeno.m3u - click this link to start the radio. Your media player will play it. Some top 5 players at Cnet: GOM Media Player. VLC Media Player. *More streams: radionomy.com *Facebook: Radionomy . Categories Return to top. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Cannabis Wiki Category:Pages with embedded videos Category:Pages with embedded music videos Category:Featured